


The Meaning Of Love

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, sam and dean - Freeform, tag to s15e20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Dean's thoughts as he understands  what has happened to him in the barn. Dean POV. Tag to season 15 episode 20.
Kudos: 23
Collections: Forever Wincest Fest





	The Meaning Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm crying as I write this. That finale destroyed me completely.]

I didn't feel it at first, nor quite understand what had happened; that I'd been skewered to the wooden post like a turkey on a spit, but when I did a wave of terror washed over me.

My eyes went instantly to my brother and that terror increased a hundredfold but it wasn't directed at myself. I wasn't afraid to die. I'd always been ready for it my entire life.

No, the terror was for Sam, that I'd have to leave him on his own. My brother didn't do well without me. But that was the future. First I had to deal with the here and now.

My eyes filled with tears as I watched him pick up his machete and turn towards me, waiting for me to stroll over and join him, to get the fuck out of here.

You don't know how much I want to, Sammy but that's not the way it's gonna be, not today, nor evermore, baby brother.

:

"Dean…?" Sam glanced over at me, confused as to why I was still standing there.

I pushed back the tears and forced my lips to curl up. I needed to give him that last final smile before shattering his entire world.

"Sammy, C'mere."


End file.
